ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Eledortus
was a monster from TV Series, The Return of Ultraman. He appeared in episode 15. Subtitle: Stats *Length: 70 m *Height: 25 m *Weight: 34,000 t *Origin: Tokyo suburbs History Return of Ultraman Eledortus was a reptilian kaiju with similar powers to that of Neronga. The kaiju first made his presence known appearing near a power plant invisible but called off by a young boy who he had befriended him. After discovering the boy’s notebook with drawings of the kaiju and returning it, Hideki Go got slightly suspicious of the boy. However, after confronting him, he found another friend of his bound and gagged in a car. They soon went searching for him. After learning more about the troubled boy’s life, he began believing more strongly there was connection between him and the recent events. Eledortus soon reappeared at the railroad and destroyed a train with his heat beam before vanishing again. As MAT investigated, Go caught a glimpse of the boy, running away from the scene. Go decided it may be good to show the boy some kindness. He then discovered the boy had a dislike of MAT for the manner in which they dealt with monsters. But he also discovered a toy of the kaiju in the boy’s home. However, Eledortus suddenly appeared in the middle of a railroad area and began to consume electricity from the power lines nearby. As the kaiju tore through the area, MAT tried to attack it, but the massive kaiju merely ignored their assaults and tore through the nearby industrial area, destroying all in his path. The boy, not wanting his friend to be destroyed, came and tried to calm him down but the kaiju merely kept attacking and ignited a huge inferno. The monster then even attacked the boy, blasting the area near him with his energy ray. Go soon charged it, attacking with his pistol and being knocked down and pinned under the rubble of a train. Realizing his host was in danger, Ultraman Jack switched places with Go and assaulted the kaiju, only to be toppled to the ground by a beam of energy from his tail. He managed to force the kaiju down but was forced back by electricity from the monster’s body, preventing him from getting close to attack as his timer started blinking. He tried a jumping attack but was blocked by its shell, then blasted down by his tail beam again. MAT distracted the massive beast, giving Jack the chance to kill the Eledortus with his Specium Ray, blowing him to pieces. Trivia *Eledortus Roar is a Modified Kamoebas roar. *Eledortus suit will be modified for make Magnedon. *Eledortus and Neronga Energy Was Used to Power Up Miclas in Ultraman Mebius episode 8. *Although not physically seen, Eledortus is one of the monster that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Powers and Weapons *Invisibility: Eledortus can turn invisible at will. *Heat Beam: Eledortus can fire a moderately strong heat beam from his mouth. *Electrical Consumption: Eledortus can consume electricity which he can use to electrify himself. *Tail Beam: Eledortus can fire a powerful beam from his tail strong enough to knock the likes of Ultraman Jack off his feet in one hit. Figure Release Information Rarity Eledortoise-Toy.jpg|Eledortus from Popy Japan Gallery Eledortus.png Eledortoise2.jpg Eledortoise-Mebius.png|Eledortus in Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Templates Category:Monsters Category:Electric Kaiju